


there is a world in your eyes, and i call it home

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, i really really like it tho so i hope you do too, it's super soft and atmospheric idk, joshler - Freeform, okay so this is what happens when i try to write smut while listening to cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: A motel, four in the morning. It's a starry night, and Tyler finds shelter in Josh's arms.
/// this fic has been translated to russian by the lovely @OtherCrazyThing. check their translation out here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5576681





	there is a world in your eyes, and i call it home

Josh's hands were both the softest and roughest part of his body, and Tyler never got used to the sensation.

They knew how to play him like an instrument, tickle and tease and coax the sweetest cries and whimpers out of him, silent sighs and breathed love confessions, hushed between crumbled sheets and squeaking bedframes.

The motel was eerie and quiet at 4 in the morning, and they were as silent as freshly fallen snow covering the streets with bleak white noise, stars glistening in the eternal emptiness above them.

Sometimes, Josh's hands were everything he needed and more.

Patterns drawn on tan skin, smooth and sensitive, and Tyler gasped out his lover's name like a prayer.

Their movements were slow, affectionate, and Josh's lips were on his neck, humming promises of love and passion against his throat, and Tyler's eyes fell close as he settled back into the sheets.

Josh's hands pressed into his hips as he slowly buried himself into his boyfriend, the motion only accompanied by barely audible whimpers, and Tyler's breath hitched, his lungs filled with stars and moonlight and God, he wished the night would never end.

His thighs were trembling against Josh, and they locked their lips in a kiss, Tyler sighing into Josh's mouth as he started to move, hips rolling slowly, and the warmth that seeped into Tyler's bones set him on fire, a deep, ever-consuming heat that tore his soul out of his body and into the void, and it was moments like these when Tyler couldn't help the sobs, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Shh, babe, are you okay?"

Tyler nodded, suppressed sobs shaking his body, and Josh embraced him fully, covering Tyler's bruised mind and soul with his incredibly comforting weight, pulling him close, kissing the tears away.

"I just can't believe this is real", Tyler whispered, tiny voice, and Josh kissed him again, kissed him until Tyler saw fireworks and bright lights and every last doubt withered away beneath Josh's lips.

"It's real. We're real. We're alive; and I love you."

He nodded into Josh's chest, his legs wrapping around Josh's waist, pulling him close enough to disappear into the warmth, to sink into the feeling that was home and shelter and love and safety.

Josh started to move again, long, slow thrusts that brought them together even closer, melting together until there wasn't an inch left between them for fear or despair, until there was nothing in the whole wide world except them, and Tyler whimpered out a moan.

For a while, there was nothing to be heard except their breathing and the soft rustling of the sheets as they moved together, Josh supporting his weight with one arm, the other wrapped around Tyler, thumb caressing his cheek, their eyes fixed on each other as they slowly, but surely pushed closer to the edge, closer to the point of breaking, to the point of collapsing into each other.

Josh's thrusts got slightly sloppier, and Tyler could already feel the familiar knot in his stomach, his muscles clenching as he suppressed the urge to cry again with disbelief, staring into Josh's eyes as if the secrets of the universe were hidden in them, and he was sure he'd find his purpose there, tucked away in the corners of deep, dark eyes and laughter lines and glistening sweat and damp pink hair and the sharp edges of the jawline he'd kissed a million times.

His orgasm came with force, stealing his breath and covering him in buzzing sound and crashing waves, and he cried out Josh's name, holding onto his boyfriend's shoulders like a drowning man to his raft as he shivered and shuddered, his muscles relaxing and his soul calming as he dissolved into the comforting darkness that didn't allow anyone except Josh.

There were no demons when he found release in Josh's arms, and Tyler needed those moments like he needed air.

Josh guided him through it, with soft movements and held back thrusts, and he followed shortly after, sighing out Tyler's name as he fell apart, and every intrusive thought was muted and locked out as he got lost in Tyler's eyes, swallowed up whole by the mind-shattering love that filled his every cell. There was nothing in the world that compared to this, nothing that compared to their bodies connecting in this indescribable act of saving each other with touches and gazes and whimpered moans.

Words weren't needed as they intertwined their limbs afterwards, breaths synched and heavy, and the rhythm of their hearts slowly calmed down as they drifted away into the haze of the brisk night.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @badkittyjosh on tumblr!!


End file.
